


Happier

by dixons_mama



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Barebacking, Beefy Bucky Barnes, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Butt Plugs, Gay Sex, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nipple Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rimming, Spanking, Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 15:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19994587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixons_mama/pseuds/dixons_mama
Summary: Six days apart is a long time, in Steve's opinion, to be away from Bucky.Once reunited, they prove distance makes the dick grow fonder.





	Happier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NatalieRyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/gifts).



> I'm gonna be honest, I don't think this is my finest work.
> 
> This very specific prompt was requested by my lovely friend Natalie_Ryan, and a lot of the stuff was new territory to me. I did my best, though, and this fic got her approval in the end!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it as well :)

As Steve stood at the airport, waiting for his boyfriend, he realized today marked six months since he had met Bucky. He smiled to himself, thinking about how incredible the past six months had been. Steve was eternally grateful to his friend, Sam, for inviting him to the adoption event for the local humane society that warm day in June. Being around so many sweet, furry dogs had Steve floating on cloud nine, and he'd thought his day couldn't possibly get any better. Granted, he'd thought that  _ before _ Sam introduced him to the adoption coordinator. Steve wasn't sure where his preconceived notion of what adoption coordinators looked like came from, but it was blown out of the water by Bucky Barnes.

The man towered nearly a full foot over Steve's 5'4 frame. He was built like a tank, with muscles stretching his poor tee shirt to its absolute limits. Colorful tattoos covered each heavily muscled arm, with designs ranging from paw prints and snowflakes, to Russian text and red stars. Thick, dark hair that reached his broad shoulders, framed a face that was so perfect, it was clearly sculpted by God himself. Oh, and his  _ eyes _ . Steve had never seen a color quite like them, and they had made him weak in the knees. Needless to say, Steve assumed his chances with Bucky were somewhere between zero and nil. He'd been stunned when the walking wet dream of a man had asked him out at the end of the event. Besides having an incredible body, Steve had seen how sweet and kind Bucky was with the animals, constantly gushing about "what a good dog" they all were. Steve was all but helpless to say yes.

And now, after being apart for six excruciating days, Bucky was returning after being at a conference in Pittsburgh. When Steve finally saw Bucky walking toward him, suitcase already in tow, he ran towards him. Bucky caught Steve in his arms, hugging him tight before spinning him around and kissing the breath right out of Steve's lungs.

"God, I missed you so much." Bucky said, as he finally released Steve (who was blushing furiously at the PDA).

"I missed you, too, you big lug." Steve smiled brightly as he adjusted his skewed glasses, there was no way he could be upset by the fact that Bucky wanted to hold and hug him. "You ready to head back to your place? Rihanna is going to be really excited to see you." Bucky lit up at the mention of his beloved dog, a three legged Pit Bull mix that had the disposition of a Teletubby.

"Oh man, I can't wait to see her!" Bucky said excitedly as they headed through the airport, then to the parking garage to Steve's car. As they were leaving the garage, there were several speed bumps and at each one, Steve noticed Bucky squirming in his seat. A devious grin settled over his face.

"What's wrong there, Buck? Gotta pee?" Steve said innocently. Bucky scowled at him playfully before dragging his teeth over his lower lip (because he knew  _ exactly _ what that did to Steve). At this, Steve squeezed the steering wheel, and was tempted to step a little harder on the accelerator. Bucky smiled to himself as he ran his palms over his thighs and wiggled his hips, the gasp that escaped him caused Steve to swerve the tiniest bit.

"Eyes on the road, doll." Bucky said in a husky voice, doing his best to spur Steve on. 

"You're not being very good, Bucky." Steve replied sternly. At seeing his grumpy looking face, Bucky chuckled.

"It was  _ your _ idea, Steve! You said to me,-" Bucky began, but Steve interrupted him with a groan.

"I know, I know. I just didn't think it would be such a turn on, having you sit there with a plug in. All stretched and ready for me." Steve's voice became heated as he spoke. Dropping one hand from the steering wheel, he reached down and palmed his half hard cock. Bucky groaned and mirrored the action.

"Fuck, Stevie, get us home.  _ Now _ ." Bucky tipped his head back and moaned loudly, Steve sped up as much as he dared. Luckily they reached Bucky's apartment in a record breaking ten minutes, and both men sprinted to get inside. As soon as the door was opened, Rihanna began jumping all over Bucky and whining excitedly. Steve groaned internally at having to wait even a second longer than necessary to get his boyfriend into bed.

"Ohhh, baby girl! I missed you, too! Look what daddy got his best girl!" Bucky happily hugged and kissed the wiggling dog jumping all over him. He pulled a foot long bully stick for her, and she immediately sat down politely. Bucky quickly handed it to her, barely checking to make sure she didn't eat it on the couch, as he pulled Steve through the apartment to the bedroom. The door was slammed shut, and Steve crowded Bucky up against it.

"Get naked, then get on the bed and assume the position." Steve's voice was deep, and the command made Bucky shiver, but he nodded and did as he was told. After fully disrobing, he crawled onto the bed, propping himself up on his hands and knees. Steve slowly undressed himself, all the while, walking around the bed, enjoying every curve and angle of Bucky's body.

"Mmm, you look so good for me, baby." Steve purred as he grabbed lube from the side table and crawled into the bed. He situated himself right behind Bucky, and allowed himself a moment to trace his fingers over the tattoos covering Bucky's back. Bucky made a high pitched noise in response and Steve grinned. Sliding one hand around Bucky's chest, Steve took the metal bar that went through his boyfriend's nipple, and tugged on it. 

"Fuck, Steve, missed your hands on me so much." Bucky groaned in pleasure as Steve teased his sensitive nub, gently pinching and twisting it. Once Bucky's breathing had picked up, Steve stopped, smiling to himself at the whine Bucky let out. Steve spread Bucky's cheeks and moaned when he saw the plug, it was one of their thicker ones, and he knew it'd be no time at all before he would be sliding into Bucky's tight ass.

"I'm going to take this out now, ok?" Steve asked, and Bucky nodded enthusiastically. Steve grasped the end of the plug, and twisted it in place. Bucky moaned loudly and couldn't help pushing back against the sensation. Steve swatted him on the ass, just the way he knew Bucky loved, and shivered at the noises it elicited.

"Please! It's been too long, need you in me." Bucky begged. Steve normally would have teased the pleasure out of him for as long as possible, but it really had been too long. He wanted it just as badly as Bucky did.

"It's ok, baby. You been so good, I'm gonna make you feel so good." Steve reassured, as he slowly pulled the plug free. Bucky whimpered at the sudden loss, so Steve leaned down to kiss and lick over his empty hole.

" _ Unghhh _ ! Stevie!" Bucky yelled out, his sensitive entrance clenching over the tip of Steve's tongue. Steve grabbed the lube and slicked up his cock. Hearing his name like that had him feeling frantic to feel more of Bucky, to get inside of him and to hear all the other sounds Bucky would make for him.

"I missed hearing that, sweetie." Steve said, already beginning to feel breathless. He pressed the head of his cock against Bucky's hole. "You think the plug has you ready? Or do you want my fingers first?" He asked, wanting to make sure Bucky felt ready.

"Yesssss," Bucky pushed back against Steve's cock. "I'm so ready, please, just fuck me." So Steve gripped his achingly hard cock, and pushed in, not stopping until his hips hit Bucky's firm ass. Steve didn't give Bucky even a moment to adjust (he knew his boyfriend liked the burn), he immediately began thrusting at a punishing pace. They'd both missed this so badly, Skyping just wasn't the same.

"Ohhh, Bucky, you feel so fucking good." Steve slapped Bucky's ass and reached forward to tug at his long, dark hair. Bucky cursed and arched his muscular back. Steve kept him bent like that for as long as he could, knowing the angle allowed him to nail Bucky's sweet spot with every thrust.

"Steeeevie!" Bucky whined, overwhelmed by the sensation of pain and pleasure. "Wanna see you, wanna watch you come." 

"Anything for my good boy." Steve crooned, as he pulled out. Bucky rolled onto his back, and Steve slid back into him. They quickly established a brutal pace, Bucky lifting his hips each time Steve slammed into him. Steve ran his fingers through Bucky's chest hair and pinched his sensitive nipple ring.

"Not.. not gonna last long. Bite it, please, need your mouth on me." Bucky begged, and Steve had no problem fulfilling this request. He leaned down and licked over Bucky's piercing, then sucked it into his mouth before biting down on the skin above it.

"Let me feel that pretty cock come. Come for me Bucky." Steve growled, in between licking and biting Bucky's swollen nipple. Bucky grasped at Steve's hair and shouted loudly as his orgasm peaked. Feeling Bucky's hole tightening around him, Steve thrust once, twice more and was coming. Bucky moaned at the sensation of being filled with Steve's hot release. When Steve finally collapsed on top of him, Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve's slim frame. Steve removed his now crooked glasses, and tossed them on the bedside table.

"Fuck." Steve groaned and rubbed his face into Bucky's chest. "I think that's the quickest I've ever come in my life." Bucky chuckled.

"Yeah, same here. It  _ was _ great, though. Steve nodded, then lifted his head.

"How about we shower, order food, then watch Netflix?" He suggested. Bucky made a contemplative noise.

"What about this? Shower, food, then Netflix  _ and chill _ ?" Bucky waggled his eyebrows at Steve and they both burst out laughing.

" _ That's _ why I love you, you're gorgeous  _ and _ smart." Steve pulled himself up to reach Bucky's lips, and kissed him sweetly.

"Incredible." Bucky replied with a smile. "Those are the exact same reasons  _ I _ love  _ you _ ." Steve smiled in return and kissed the love of his life, truly happier than he'd ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome!
> 
> Find me on Twitter @dixons_mama


End file.
